


'Course I bloody phoned him

by solrosan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Missing Scene, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John calling Mycroft (or at least his office) to tell him where he just found Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Course I bloody phoned him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my new HC that 'Anthea' answers the phone à la Penelope Garcia when John or Sherlock call.

Seeing _Dr Watson_ pop up on her mobile screen made Andrea smile. She waited a couple of seconds extra before picking up. ”You’ve reached the office of supreme superiority, what can I do for you?”

“You can tell Mycroft that I just found Sherlock on a mattress in a drug den,” said John sternly. 

“Shit,” she said, glancing towards Mr Holmes’ office. “Was he on something?”

“Heroin.”

“Where’s he now?”

“Bart’s. Molly’s running tox.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” John sighed, sounding more frustrated than anything else. “Will you tell Mycroft?”

“You come here and do it,” Andrea muttered, but she was already on her feet, walking over to Mr Holmes’ office.

“Will you come and get Sherlock back to Baker Street, then?”

She couldn’t help smiling. “No, thank you. I prefer my Holmes over yours.”

“I’m currently not very keen on either of them.”

“Should I have Mr Holmes meet you at Baker Street?”

“Could you?”

“After I’ve told him I won’t be able to keep him here.” 

John took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“I’ll put it on your tab, Doctor Watson.”

She heard John chuckle before she hung up and knocked on the door. She opened it without awaiting a response. 

Mr Holmes looked up with a vaguely annoyed expression. “Ms Somers?” 

“I’m sorry, sir,” she said. “It’s about your brother.”


End file.
